Batman?
by Snoopy2
Summary: Lance does some make believe. Think Batman and R2D2. Little bita SLASH. ::COMPLETE!!!!!!!! Yahoooooo! It be dun!:: Plz r/r
1. Is it a bird?

~*~*~

__

Title: Batman  
  
Author: Snoopy  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: Angst, Slash  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just an old shoe. That's it, a smelly, possibly mouldy shoe. Sue if ya want it, but otherwise…don't? Please? Pirdy please, with a cherry on top?…  
  
Plot Notes: Set Sumtime.  
  
Archive: If u wanna, but could u let me know???  
  
Feedback: Flames, cherry bombs, whatever. All is welcome. ;)  
  
Authors Notes: This is a story about people. It has words  
  
"…" = Speech  
  
'…' = Thoughts  
  
**Is it a bird…**

~*~*~

"OK. I lied. So sue me. My name isn't really Lance. It's . . . BATMAN!!! Mwahahaha"  
Lance looked himself over in the mirror. He was clothed almost entirely in black - black stockings, black muscle shirt, black speedos (on the outside, of course), and a long black towel (think cape). In fact, the only relief from the ebony was a bright yellow spider, which had been plastered haphazardly onto the front of his shirt using copious amounts of Sellotape. "That's right, ladies and gentlemen, have no fear, the CAPED CRUSADER is here!"  
And with that Lance Alvers, ultimate bad-boy and leader of the evil, maniacal brotherhood, picked up a pink clad Barbie doll and placed it carefully on top of his rumpled pillow.   
  
'BARBIE': Oh, help, help! I'm trapped on this gosh-darned pillow mountain and I can't get down! Help!!!!  
BATMAN: Don't worry Barbie! I'll save you!  
  
Lance began prancing around the room flapping his arms and making plane noises…  
  
BATMAN: Neurmmmm, neurmmm. Coming in on pillow mountain now, R2D2. Over.  
ALARM CLOCK/R2D2: Beeep, beeep, beeep, beeeeeeeeeeeep.  
BATMAN: Aye, aye, R2. Over.  
'BARBIE': Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
BATMAN: Don't worry Barbie, I'll save you from this evil peak of Doom!  
'BARBIE': Oh, Batman…  
'Batman' and Barbie started making out on the bed…

~*~*~

Jesus Shit.  
  
Pietro closed the door as quietly as he could and snuck down the hallway. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit…SHIT!!!!! On the one hand, he was very, very scared. It wasn't everyday one would see their fearless leader dressed in a 'batman' ensemble and kissing a small, plastic doll. On the other hand, Lance did look soooo hot in those speedos…  
  
No! Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono! I am not fantasising about Lance. I am straight! Straightstraightstraight! STRAIGHT I TELL YOU! STRAIGHT!!!!!!GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
OK. Think girls. Naked. Naked girls. Sexy naked girls. With cream. And strawberries. Mmmmmm, strawberries. They're red, like the Jean-bitches hair. Lance hates Jean. Lance…  
And so the vicious cycle continued, on and on and on.  
  
He stumbled dumbly down the stairs and flopped down onto the crumbling sofa. Its seat-cushion had worn through almost completely through overuse by one Freddy Dukes. Mouldering scraps of ancient cuisine littered the gaps between the tattered pads, and food-wrappers - long emptied of their contents - besieged the surrounding floor.  
Pietro's azure eyes stared vacantly at the wall, his mouth slackened, his expression blank. In the unusually quiet house, nothing disturbed the apprehensive teen; no one comforted him, no one held him. No one even knew, and in the quiet the darkness nestled in the back of his mind grew and took hold, and the glimpse of hope he once held flickered and sputtered, overwhelmed in the black…

~*~*~

Todd had not only emptied the several large bags of food into the sparse kitchen cupboard, but also put dinner on to cook when he noticed an oddity in the brotherhood home. As Lance was mysteriously absent from the downstairs portion of their ramshackle abode, Toad resigned himself to asking Freddy for information.  
"Do ya know what's up with Pietro, yo?"  
"Huh?" Freddy's look was even blanker than usual.  
"He's quiet."  
"Mrmph" 'Hmmm. Candy canes are good this time of year.' With that thought, Freddy's mind returned to its usual stupor.   
"Ooooooookay". Todd cautiously tottered into the living room. "Uh, hey…"  
"…………"  
Ummmmmm…"Pietro?"  
"Oh! Hey Toddy, wassup?" The speedsters' eyes flicked nervously between the open door behind Todd and the window across the room.  
"Pietro, you OK, yo?"  
Blue eyes widened. "I'mfinewhywouldn'tIbefine.Whywhathaveyouheard?I'mjustthinkingaboutprettynakedgirls.Thatsall.Don'targuewithme!ThatswhatI'mthinkingaboutgoddamnit!" Pietro returned his blank look to the wall as he fell silent.  
"Ummm, OK, yo, whatever you say."  
"…………"

~*~*~

****

To Be Continued…


	2. Is it a plane?

~*~*~

__

Title: Batman

Author: Snoopy

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just an old shoe. That's it, a smelly, possibly mouldy shoe. Sue if ya want it, but otherwise…don't? Please? Pirdy please, with a cherry on top?…

Plot Notes: Set Sumtime.

Archive: If u wanna, but could u let me know???

Feedback: Flames, cherry bombs, whatever. All is welcome. ;)

Authors Notes: This is a story about people. It has words

"…" = Speech

'…' = Thoughts

****

Is it a plane…

~*~*~

People change. That's the only real thing my father told me. People change, and with them goes innocence. My innocence left when I was five. One minute my parents were the loving, caring Brady-Bunch types, the next they were jailbirds. Why? My dad was horny, and my mama wouldn't give him any - so he got it outta me. I guess that's where my problem-with-authority-thing came from. The foster homes didn't help much either, but they weren't the cause. Like I said, my innocence was already long gone. The priest at the orphanage tried to tell me that God loved me - I told him God had screwed me too. I still think I was right, but he handed me a little cross anyway and sent me on my way. I still have it, on a little gold chain in my Box. I have other things in my Box too. My first report from kindergarten, the teeth I've lost, a picture of my pet dog, Maggie, and a Barbie doll. She's dressed all in pink, and has long, brown hair. Mama told me that when I met this girl in real life, she would be the one I would fall in love with. She died the next day.  
  
I used to watch movies with my parents. Father would sit through anything - they were all the same to his stupor. Mama's favourite were ones with heroes in them. She used to dress me up in a long black cape and call me her saviour. Then we'd go into town for ice-cream and milkshakes. That was when I was four…

~*~*~

"Freddy!"  
"What now?"  
"Where's Lance?" Todd hopped nervously from one foot to the other.  
"Why are you trying to find every member of this little family of ours?" The boy frowned at the younger mutant. Why was he being so annoying?  
"I think Pietro's having a breakdown!" Todd's movements became more frantic.  
"Isn't he usually?"  
"Fred! How could you say that!"  
"Uh…it's true?"  
"Lance!" Todd rushed to the older boy, who had just emerged from the staircase. His brown hair was tousled, and large bags were emerging underneath his eyes. He seemed to be in a pretty foul mood - a fact which Todd ignored. "Pietro's lost it!"  
"Gerroff me!"  
"But Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!"  
"What the hells with all the goddamn racket? Pietro! Get your skinny ass in here!" Lances frown deepened. There was no response from the hyperactive mutant. "You wanna ride to work or not?"  
"Oh, Lance! Hey,howareyou.I'mfine.Igottagotoworknow,buti'llseeyaafter,ok?Doyouthinkit'sgonnarain?Nevermind,it'ssunny.Seeya!" And with that Pietro was gone, a trail of windswept bills marking his exit.  
'Remind me to do those sometime.' To his remaining friends he said, "I gotta go too. Can you guys cook tonight, I'm gonna be late?" 'What is up with Pietro? He knows he's not supposed to use his powers in public.' "See ya, guys."  
"But Lance!"  
"Bye, Todd." None there missed the warning in his voice. Lance walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. A few seconds later an engine revved, and with a squeal of tyres he was gone.  
"But it's Saturday! Lance doesn't work on Satu-"  
"Shuddup, Todd."

~*~*~

… There are other things in life that have contributed to my state of mind, obviously. School. I never really cared what happened there. My kindergarten teacher said I was gifted, my sophomore year I was described as 'slow'. I suppose I just stopped caring. Work's another. I've had to work for a while, now. Pietro helps out, but Todd and Freddy need to concentrate on school. I might be screwed, but I'm not gonna let them fall too. Pietro's speed and memory have got him covered in that field, so as long as I keep at him to actually do something he'll be fine. It's the responsibility rather than the work that's the killer though. It digs deep into your soul when you don't have everything under control. For me that's most of the time. Now I'm eighteen, going on fifty…

~*~*~

Lance realised he should've let Todd finish as soon as he pulled up to the pizza place. Shit! Oh, well. I don't really wanna go home. Hmmmmm, what to do, what to do…Lance began to drive around town in circles, trying to find someone to entertain him. Hey, there're the x-geeks! Maybe I'll go annoy them - they've been particularly annoying this millennium… Lance pulled over beside the group. "Hey, Pretty Kitty! Whatcha doin'?"  
"Fuck off, Lance." There was a maniacal gleam in Jeans eye as she glared at him.  
"Oooooooooooooh, Jean said a naughty word! You'd better teach her a lesson, Summers!"  
"Alvers, I'm warning you!" Scott's glare was even more extreme than the psycho-bitches. His ruby glasses glittered dangerously as Lance stepped out of the battered car.  
"Whatcha gonna do Summers, spank me?" This was fun!  
"Come on Scott, let's go. He's like, totally not worth it." What the hell did Kitty mean, not worth it! The ground started to convulse beneath them.  
"Lance! Quit it! Lets go guys." Led by Kitty, they stalked away.  
Whore…Ok, what now? I'll go see a movie! Yeah, that's it, a movie! Lance had managed to 'acquire' (out of Scott Summers wallet) a free movie pass. Guilt free, he tottered into the cinema.

~*~*~

…The thing is, I'm not gifted, I'm not slow. I'm not blessed or screwed or a hero. I'm just me. That's what I've decided, and that's what I'm sticking to. Me. So bye bye Mama, God loves you. The priest said so. He didn't know what happened the night my innocence died, though, did he? He didn't know how you walked in that night and found father on top of me. I never told him how you smiled, how you walked over to the bed and kissed me on the head like you did every night. How you left me alone. The priest never knew how the police found you, swinging in the breeze like a puppet on a string. Maggie was dead at your feet. That was the first time I ever understood what father meant. You weren't smiling anymore, Mama, because people change. I met the girl a little while ago. Problem is that I don't think I love her. She's the perfect Barbie-doll, but I don't feel a thing. I pretend though, for you, Mama, just so you're happy in hell. You were right, in a way. Barbie's the perfect girl…

~*~*~

Pietro stared blankly at the popcorn machine. In the past few hours he had discovered that yes, boredom could actually kill you. He thought he had seen Lance in to mob entering the last showing of 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'. Why the hell would Lance go and see that? Hrmph, probably wasn't him. The albino sighed deeply, his azure eyes downcast. Why does Lance do this to me? It's not fair. "Do do dooooooooooooo, de de dedeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I'm a little, bumblebee!" Pietro's humming grew louder.  
"What the hell are ya doing, man? Are you singing?"  
"Uh…no?" Pietro glanced nervously around him. "Did anyone else hear?"  
"Nah, just the entire theatre." A sly grin emerged on the face of Pietros' co-worker. He was a rather large nineteen-year-old, his sweat-covered face erupting with pimples.   
'Shit' The clanging of doors snapped Pietro out of his daze as customers began to emerge from the movie. 

~*~*~

…and she would be the perfect lover too…

~*~*~

Lance walked out of the theatre rather wobbly. 'That was so much better than the book!' Across the room, he glimpsed a crop of white hair through the exiting crowd. 'Pietro must be almost finished work. I'll give him a ride.' The brunette sauntered over to his younger friend, his eyes bright.  
"Hey Pietro..."

~*~*~

… if a girl was what I wanted.

~*~*~

****

To Be Continued…


	3. No! It's...

~*~*~

__

Title: Batman

Author: Snoopy

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just an old shoe. That's it, a smelly, possibly mouldy shoe. Sue if ya want it, but otherwise…don't? Please? Pirdy please, with a cherry on top?…

Plot Notes: Set Sumtime.

Archive: If u wanna, but could u let me know???

Feedback: Flames, cherry bombs, whatever. All is welcome. ;)

Authors Notes: This is a story about people. It has words

"…" = Speech

'…' = Thoughts  


****

No! It's…

~*~*~

The engine revved as Lance lingered at the stoplight. Pietro sat quietly next to him, shredding the already minute receipt with his long slender hands, his eyes fixed on a point only he could see. Steaming pizza's were laid in their boxes amongst the trash on the back seat, their aroma spreading through the damp air to waft up the boys' noses. Both were dressed in arguably the most ugly clothing on the face of the planet - one in a combination of theatre usher and 18th century 'gentleman', the other in the bright orange and mauve of Willie Wankersons' Pizza Parlour. Green. Tyres squealed as Lance took off, trying fruitlessly to fill the void left by the younger boys' unusual silence. "So uh, Pietro…yeah."  
"Hmnph"  
"How was work?"  
"Fine." Pietro's eyes flicked toward the seizmatically-enclined mutant, then returned to their previous position.   
"You've been quiet today."  
"Yeah."  
Lance frowned. "Is anything wrong, Pietro?" The frown deepened as the boy stiffened beside him.  
"No, why?" The terse reply didn't faze Lance, who tried a new approach.  
"Todd needs help with his homework tonight. Could you maybe-"  
"Sure."  
"You know that if you ever need anything-"  
"I know, Lance."  
"OK, then…"  
  
Why was Lance being so pushy? Pietro was terrified that if the other boy asked any more questions he would blurt out what he had seen, and that would lead to him telling what he had felt when he had seen it. NOTHING was worth loosing Lance, even if it was the truth. The speedster had lain awake most of the night, sweating heavily, the events of the previous day had playing over again and again in his mind - the doll, the speedos, Lance turning up at work and offering him a ride home (even though he didn't finish for three hours). Why'd he think it was so late? Not that it had really mattered - Lance had simply bought another movie ticket to occupy his time. Sighing deeply, Pietro clambered from the now-stationary car. Why was it so hard to move these days? 'Stupid depression. If you told him, you could be happ… Bullshit. If I told him, I could be squished into a bloody pulp by his fleeing feet. Stupid Lance with his stupid straightness- Ow!' The door that had jumped out and attacked Pietro offered no apology. Grrrrrrrr.  
  
Balancing heavy pizza boxes, Lance followed the mumbling boy inside. 

~*~*~

'Pizza on the table…guard it from Freddy with a piece of cucumber…DON'T break the plates…' "Guy's! Dinner's up!" Lance sat next to the pizza boxes, vegetable in hand, as Fred and Todd thundered into the room. Surprisingly enough, the Blob was completely and utterly repulsed by cucumber; no one could figure out why, or even tried to. Cucumber was the only thing that ensured they could ALL eat at night. Or in the morning. Or at lunch…   
  
Pietro walked in just in time to grab a slice or two before Fred ate his share of the meal. The slight boy ate in silence, then retreated at a rather normal pace to his room. THAT worried Lance more than anything else; there was always something up when Pietro wasn't running. He sighed and stood, collecting barren plates on his way out. Adopting his usual 'parent' position, he called over his shoulder, "Todd. Fred. Homework. Now!"

~*~*~

Unbeknownst to most, Todd Tolensky was pretty smart. Constant exile from the general population had made him into a rather observant guy; there's only so much silence one can take before you look to other things as a means of communication. Behaviour's just the most obvious tool. Only he noticed the looks Pietro shot Lance over the pizza boxes when he thought no-one was looking, and only he noticed Lance do the same thing back. Neither boy caught the others eye - it was almost like they didn't want each other to know they were looking. It was almost like they shared a secret, but were unaware that they both knew. He thought it over, taking a small amount of 'Todd Time' out of his fretting over the problem that was his Maths. What was going on? In any case Todd knew one thing for certain - It was up to the Toad to find out…

~*~*~

****

To Be Continued…


	4. Uhhhhh...

~*~*~

__

Title: Batman

Author: Snoopy

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just an old shoe. That's it, a smelly, possibly mouldy shoe. Sue if ya want it, but otherwise…don't? Please? Pirdy please, with a cherry on top?…

Plot Notes: Set Sumtime

Archive: If u wanna, but could u let me know???

Feedback: Flames, cherry bombs, whatever. All is welcome. ;)

Authors Notes: This is a story about people. It has words

"…" = Speech

'…' = Thoughts

****

Uhhhhh…

~*~*~

"Tact. It's not something I have. Just like hygiene. I'm also pretty determined, and stupid, and a complete and utter nincompoop. And stupid. Did I mention that? Hey, you asked for the truth lady, so that's what you're gonna get. It went down like this… "

FLASHBACK

__

"What the HELL is wrong with you two, yo? You're looking at each other like you're in love or somethin'!" The silence was broken by Pietros harsh laughter. "Whadda ya take me for, Toad-boy? A Poof?" The blonde stalked from the room while Lance looked at the ground. Todds jaw dropped - eyes wide in surprise. Freddy just stared. Heavy ticks sounded from the clock on the wall, boring holes in the quiet. A congealing mass of cheese fell from Lances plate to the floor, followed closely by the dish. The result was a resounding crash as the china hit the cold wooden floor. No one else spoke, no one else moved, each enveloped in their own thoughts. 

END OF FLASHBACK

"Freddy was the first to stir, standing slowly and creeping out. I followed him, but Lance just stood there, unmoving. The sun went down and the stars came up and he just stood there. I don't know when the life finally came back to him, but I was asleep when it did. I know that cuz it was the scream that woke me up.

"Everything's pretty much a blur after that. I remember white, and cold, and a smell. And tears. The tears I remember good. Tears and pain."

~*~*~

It was dark when the boy woke. The first thing he noticed was that the bed didn't feel right - it was MUCH too comfortable. The next was the eyes staring at him out of the black. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
"GAH!" Lance jumped at the noise. "Todd! What the HELL are you doing on my bed?!!!!!"  
The boy blushed and looked away - this was NOT something he wanted to talk about anymore. His mind flickered over the events of the last week, the last month, the whole year even, but none of it seemed to matter anymore - it had all faded into the haze that was now his mind. Only one thing had any definition - it was the thing Todd was most desperate to forget.   
"Dnyahafnumnydnnna?"  
"Huh?" Todds haze snapped back to its current predicament.  
Lance sighed. "I SAID, did you have any dinner?"  
"Oh! Uh-" Did he? "Ye-Yeah, I had, um…" Pizza? No, maybe noodles. Nah "I-"  
"Come downstairs - I'll make you somethin, alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah OK, yo." Lance had already gone.

~*~*~

"Freddy, hey FREDDY! Yoohoooooo. Hello? Freddy? You in there, man? Helllllllooooooooooooo" Calling Freddy Dukes, Freddy Dukes to the food stall-"  
'Shuddup, bitch." The large boy's voice was low and threatening. His eyes, narrowed, held a faint gleam rarely seen before, and his sizeable hands were curled into tight fists.   
"Well so-rry!" Kitty Pryde turned back to her friends. "What's up his arse, anyway? You know, ever since Pietro dropped outta school, they've all been so, like, negative, ya know?"  
"Yeah, Kitty, we know. You tell us every day." Scott Summers had never been so thankful for his shades as he was right now. However good a sizzled and splattered Kitty-Kat may have looked, she would be a pain in the arse to mop up. "Maybe you could take a little look-see into those psychopaths' heads and save us all some trouble, Jean." Stupid question…  
"Scott! That's a great idea! I-"  
"Huh?" Apparently Kurt was just as confused a Scott.  
"Well, they obviously need help…" A quick glance towards the front of the pizza parlour told Jean that Freddy would be here for a while - he hadn't even started his extra-large, extra-thick-crust trio of pizzas yet. The redhead grinned. "Here goes!"

~*~*~

"…so you see Professor, we were sitting there, and we figured it might, like, be a good idea seeing as how they're so screwed up an' all and then Jean did her thing and that's how we found out, um, sir…"  
"…"  
"So, um like, yeah…" Kitty hung her head.  
"…"  
"Um, professor? Are you-"  
"Let me get this straight. You were having pizza after curfew, decided to invade Fred Dukes mind, and discovered that you're inconsiderate jerks ALL IN THE SAME DAY?!!!" Logan's grimace seemed to tighten, if that were possible.  
"Um, yessi-"  
"But we didn't know!!!!!!" Evan strode forwards and stood in front of the now shaking Kitty.  
"The fact that you haven't seen him in a month and you found Toad crying in a bathroom cubicle on Monday didn't give something away?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wolverines face was now bright red.  
"Where did they bury him?" It was the first time Xavier had spoken in an hour.  
"Their back yard…"

~*~*~

****

To Be Continued…


	5. Batman?

~*~*~

__

Title: Batman

Author: Snoopy

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst, Slash

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just an old shoe. That's it, a smelly, possibly mouldy shoe. Sue if ya want it, but otherwise…don't? Please? Pirdy please, with a cherry on top?

Plot Notes: Set Sumtime

Archive: If u wanna, but could u let me know???

Feedback: Flames, cherry bombs, whatever. All is welcome. ;)

Authors Notes: This is a story about people. It has words

"…" = Speech

'…' = Thoughts

****

Batman?

~*~*~

Dank walls surrounded Ororo Munroe as she looked up from the torn, bloodied paper. Her hand shook as it clutched the precious scrap, and taught muscles resulted in white knuckles. A single tear rolled down her cheek to pool at the corner of her full lips. "I'm sorry…"  
"He deserved better" Kitty's eyes were downcast. Unlike Ororo, Her features were streaked with tear-tracks, as if thousands of tiny rivers had carved glistening paths down her pale cheeks.  
"Yes, he did" The deadened voice came from Todd. He was crouched below Freddie's mass, tracing designs on the worn rug with a long, slender finger. Lance sat beside Freddie, eyes vacant, mouth slack. The boys hair was mussed, his clothes loose and stained.  
"He should have a proper funeral, Lance" Kitty's voice shook.  
"They'll take him away, He'll be alone."  
"Lance…"  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Some one sighed. "How did it happen?" Todd couldn't tell who the voice belonged to, it didn't really matter anyway. Nothing really mattered anymore, nothing seemed real anymore.  
"He was sad." The statement, seemingly innocent, brought on another barrage of questions.  
"Why?" 'Pryde - always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.'  
"Me." That was Lance. Todd hadn't heard him talk much lately, not since it happened. Not since the note. 'I guess it was the blood', Todd reasoned mentally. 'He couldn't stop it.'  
"What do you mean, Alvers." Scott Summers - arrogant bastard.  
"He didn't know."  
"Know what?" Lance met Summers shaded gaze for the first time. His eyes swam with unshed tears.  
"I understand…"

~*~*~

__

To Whom It May Concern.  
Have you ever been so completely and utterly alone that even an ant seems like good company? That such a small thing could bring so much comfort amazes me, thrills me, because if all we need is an ant, then what the fuck are we doing running around with humans all the time? True, I'm not human - officially anyway - but it seems that all you or I or the jocks down the road ever do is to be around humans. We think we're better than the ants…   
  
We're wrong.  
  
I had an ant once. I was five. I had one ant and its whole family came to live with me. All for one, and one for all. That's what the Musketeers say, isn't it? All for one. All the ants came, just for my one, my Petunia.   
  
_There are a lot of things in life we can't explain. Someone once told me that the foolish believe they know everything, while the wise realise how little they truly know. Something like that, anyway.  
  
I've been told by a lot of people that I could be brilliant, if I just APPLIED myself… yeah, right. I'm a freak, plain and simple. Yeah sure, I'm a mutant, but who really cares about that? What makes me freak is so much worse…  
  
I walked in on him one day. He was dressed as a superhero, and that was when I knew. And right then, I didn't mind so much - I minded five seconds later, of course, when I took off down the hall, but in that one moment, it felt right. It felt real...  
  
Real. Nothing's real anymore - not you, not me. Wait. Pain is real, pain and suffering. I forgot about them. Not sure why - they're a pretty big part of my life now. It won't go away. It bores into me, envelopes me. It's all I can see. You know what's worse? There's only one reason why I feel like this.   
  
Him.  
  
He doesn't love me, like I love him. That's OK, he won't have to worry about it now, not after tonight. I guess I just wish he understood, I wish he knew how much I care. Cared. I don't care anymore - I don't feel anymore. I'm just cold._

Todd's a good kid, really. No tact, but he means right. Tell him I love him like a brother, Freddy too. It's funny, for all the people in the world the ones I love the most are the ones that have done this to me. But most of all, tell him, my one and only hero, my Batman…  
  
I love you  
Goodbye.

~*~*~

****

The End.


End file.
